Runaway
by nikkihime
Summary: KurapicaXNeon. A sequel to "Breathe." What happens after Kurapica leads Neon out of the hotel? *does not follow the HxH plot*


Title: Runaway Anime: Hunter X Hunter Author: nikki hiiragizawa Genre: romance Rating: PG Pairing: Kurapica X Neon Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro doesn't want to share Hunter X Hunter with me.lol... actually, it's his only. The use of characters here is mainly for entertainment. Author's notes: This story does not follow a particular phase in the manga or anime except for the part where Kurapica finished dealing with the Genei Ryodan. Others: This is a continuation of my first Hunter X hunter ficlet "Breathe." This is dedicated with all my love to my josees MitsuiSelphie and trine. ^.^  
  
Runaway  
  
"Neon-sama, we are here." Kurapica lightly nudged the person sleeping beside her. He had already stopped the car in front of the manor, but the girl doesn't seem to notice as she continued to slumber. "Neon-sama."  
  
Neon slowly opened one eye. "Are we there?"  
  
"Hai," Kurapica said.  
  
She yawned and slowly stretched her arms. "I feel so tired." She gave her saviour a sweet smile. "Thanks for helping me in the hotel last night."  
  
The Gugenka user felt a warm feeling all over his ears. Neither of them had talked about what happened last night when they woke up. Actually, nothing really exciting happened. It's just that, there were too many sensations all over, as if both of them had too much feeling to share, too much words to speak, too much everything. all of it they both want to partake. Even though only a few words had been exchanged, there was an understanding that night that only the two of them could comprehend. (A/N: What was I talking about? Read for yourself!)  
  
Kurapica shook himself off his daydreams and led Neon out of the car. "I'm sure your relatives are waiting for you. You had been gone too long."  
  
"If you know my relatives more, you would say they are already partying in the mansion." Neon's hands were closed in fists and she walked stiffly to the gate to ring.  
  
Kurapica went over to his companion and touched her arm. "What do you mean?" When the girl didn't answer, he supposed it was better to remain quiet.  
  
Guards were strewn all over the place. Some of them spotted the two persons standing by the massive gate. "You!" one of them shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You know him?" Kurapica asked Neon as the guard approached them.  
  
Neon shook her head, sending her pink hair in waves down to her shoulders. "They look newly-recruited. I believe they haven't seen me before." The guard reached the gate and demanded for their purpose of standing outside.  
  
"I was just taking this young lady home," Kurapica said.  
  
The guard frowned. "I haven't seen her living here. You must be joking us!"  
  
"Let me enter or I'll tell my ." Kurapica heard the girl take a sharp intake of breath as she remembered that her father had been long gone. "I am Neon Norstrad. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No. Now please go before we take necessary precautions." The guard slowly raised his gun.  
  
Neon's blue-eyed savior quickly shielded Neon from the guard. "This is her house, idiot. The Norstrad family will be waiting to have her back! Now, open the door!"  
  
"The Norstrad family was long gone from here!" the guard crossly said. "This manor is now owned by the Melchiek family."  
  
"Nani?" Neon's knuckles went white. "But that can't be! My father's possessions are still in there! My father's."  
  
Another guard approached them. "Listen, miss. If you want to talk to our superiors that's okay. But please make an appointment and do not make a show." He pushed the girl backward to the pavement. "Now scat!" Neon quickly shielded herself from the push but lost her balance as the force hit her. She hit the pavement as she sat rather hard on the ground.  
  
As quick as she fell, long chain wrapped around the guard who pushed her. Kurapica's eyes were starting to blaze. "Listen here, ahou," he said through gritted teeth. "You can ask politely, but if you hurt her, I'll swear they'll never recognize your corpse." He released the man and forcefully sending him to collide with the other guards. Kurapica offered a hand to Neon. "Let's go, Neon-sama. We'll return later with an appointment."  
  
Neon was already in tears. "Demo, where will I stay?" she stared at the luggage sticking our of the car's trunk. "Where will I put my baggage and collection?"  
  
"You'll stay at my house," Kurapica firmly said. He gripped Neon's hand and bade her to ride the car.  
  
+++  
  
Leorio had long gone to pursue his career in medicine. He promised to get back as soon as he finished his Nen lessons. Killua and Gon had started looking for Gon's father, and they expected Kurapica to follow as soon as he had taken his boss to safety. However, the problem was that Neon's house seemed to have new dwellers.  
  
"Please make yourself at home," Kurapica was saying as he arranged Killua's room for Neon to use. "Gomen nasai. The one staying here had long left and the room is."  
  
"That's all right," Neon quickly said. "I was so embarrassed about a while ago.you know.. Being shooed out of my own house." Tears were starting quickly from the corner of her eyes and she brandished them away. "If Father hears about it, he'll be so angry he can turn the house upside down." She laughed, a bit half-heartedly.  
  
Kurapica heard himself sighing as he heard Neon forced laugh. Being locked up in a room for weeks was hard, but being driven away from your own home was too much. Nevertheless, she can't force herself in. Kurapica decided to let her stay until she's ready to face the new people in her house.  
  
"Are you the only one living here?" Neon suddenly asked.  
  
The Chain user stood up to look at her. "No. My friends and I bought this place so that we could stay here when we have no work or just needed a rest. However, they all left for different missions."  
  
"So you didn't have a mission at the moment?" Neon continued to asked as she fingered the red curtains hanging by the wide windows.  
  
"I have."  
  
The girl suddenly turned around. "Then."  
  
Kurapica's head was bowed that's why she didn't see his reaction. The mere answer she got was a little sentence. "My missions was to save you," he silently said.  
  
Blue eyes widened as Kurapica felt arms hugging him from behind. Neon leaned her cheek against his warm back, savoring every moment that they're together. "Thank you, Kurapica. If you weren't there, I don't know.maybe I'll drive myself mad. maybe I'll even die. What if you didn't come." The young man felt warm liquid drenching a little of his back and realized that Neon's tears were flowing. He turned around to comfort the girl.  
  
"But I am here, Neon-sama," he whispered. "Nothings going to happen as long as I'm here."  
  
"I know." Neon's voice was muffled against his shirt. "I know. That's why I'm thanking you. How can I ever repay you? I was mean to you before, right?"  
  
Kurapica smiled as he witnessed the transition going on. The former obnoxious, demanding girl had changed to a compassionate woman. Maybe because she had at last seen the real world, or maybe it was because of her father's death, whatever was the reason for the sudden positive change in Neon, the young man didn't know. "I was supposed to say sorry. I merely thought about my own selfish intentions. I forgot that I was supposed to protect you always, but I failed. Maybe it was better if I just didn't join your group of bodyguards. That way, no one will be killed brutally because of my affairs."  
  
"No, of course not!" Neon looked up and met his eyes. "You were the best bodyguard ever! You were kinder that anyone I have ever met. You. you." The girl looked down as she felt a blush coming, reddening even more when she heard Kurapica's light laugh.  
  
"Why don't you sing for me, Neon?" Kurapica said. "Like the one you sang last night."  
  
So he remembered what happened last night! The song. the touch. the kiss. The girl felt a smile coming. She smiled at her companion. "I won't sing the same song since you have already heard it. I'll sing something more.suitable."  
  
"Okay then." Kurapica sat by the windowsill as Neon sat cross-legged on the bed. He watched the stars just outside the room as Neon started her melodious voice.  
  
Say it's true There's nothing like me and you I'm not alone Tell me you feel it, too.  
  
And I will run away I will runaway I will runaway I will runaway with you.  
  
Kurapica curiously glanced at Neon. If there was a girl who had a song for every occasion, he had found her. Neon tilted her head to one side as she continued to sing, eyes never leaving the candle flickering by the side table.  
  
'Cos I, I'm falling in love with you You know I'll never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you.  
  
Neon bowed her head as she sang the stanza. Maybe she was being forward with telling Kurapica how she feels but with the look Kurapica was giving her - an enlightened one - she suddenly felt sure she was doing right, so she continued.  
  
Close the door Lay down the cold floor And by candle light Make love to me through the night  
  
'Cos I have runaway I have runaway I have runaway I have runaway with you  
  
Kurapica felt himself soaking into Neon's words, mesmerized by every syllable she spoke. She was so pretty, sitting on Killua's bed and singing her heart out. He knew Neon had told him she loved him, and he was happy to know, because now he knew that they were feeling the same.  
  
'Cos I have fallen in love with you You know I'll never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you.  
  
Neon felt her hands being gripped tight. Startled, she found herself staring to Kurapica's eyes. "Kurapica."  
  
"I'm glad," Kurapica said. "I'm glad I was able to see you again."  
  
"Me too." Neon tightened her hold on Kurapica's hand. "I'm glad you were the one who found me."  
  
The young man sat beside Neon. "I promise to help you get your possessions back from your manor."  
  
"It's not needed," Neon found herself saying.  
  
Kurapica froze. "Na.ni.?"  
  
The smile on Neon's face was entirely genuine. "I'm just satisfied to be with you right now. There's no need to think of anything about the money. That's what they're after anyway. I could just.stay here?"  
  
If a heart could leap at one's throat, Kurapica would already have his heart doing so. He gaped at the girl beside him - a girl who was millions of times richer than him, who was not used to being unguarded and uncared for. "Neon.are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But."  
  
Neon had her finger preventing Kurapica to continue. "Please. Let's just not think about it."  
  
The young man smiled. How he loved this girl. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
Neon moved closer, their noses almost touching. "Kiss me?"  
  
And Kurapica did.  
  
-owari-  
  
Author's post notes: Okay so another cliffhanger *evil laughter* It's no use. I can't continue it anymore. Maybe I'll have another sequel sometime who knows.LOLOLOL! But for now, I'll just sleep.  
  
KURAPICA LIVES FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
